Pure Beings
by Haruyan
Summary: C-captain Tousen..." "You should be protected, Kira. I will protect you." Tousen/Kira


**Pure beings  
Tousen/Kira**

Hisagi was bad at chess. He didn't have the head to play such a complicated game, especially against a seasoned player such as his captain. So the solution to that problem was to introduce Kira to Tousen.

At first it was a little awkward, since Kira was still a new lieutenant and felt intimidated by other captains. But on their first game, Tousen underestimated Kira and lost in a matter of minutes. Kira had apologized profusely while the other captain only laughed and mentioned that it was alright, they should play again some other time.

Ever since, it became tradition that Kira would go over to the 9th Division for a game of chess with the captain. Shuuhei watched sometimes, but became bored soon into the game. He'd learned a little though, he'd learned that capturing the king wasn't the only way to win.

As for Kira, soon he lost most of his shyness and greeted Tousen on equal grounding, still giving him the respect he deserved as a captain.

"You are a gentle soul, Kira Izuru." Tousen mentioned as he moved his tower forward.

"I'm sorry?" Kira responded with a defense.

"You are a gentle and caring person. You are a young flower growing in a field of adversity and violence."

"You think too highly of me..."

"Tell me Kira, how is it that you can work with a man such as Ichimaru Gin?"

"He is...a person that I admire. He did something that left a profound impression on me. I owe him."

"You owe nothing to no one." Tousen slid his bishop through Kira's defenses. "Does he appreciate your work? Thank you for it? A man such as him does not deserve an angel."

"You...flatter me..." Kira supposed he was flattering him. "But, it was my choice, Captain Tousen." Kira countered Tousen's bishop with his queen.

"A delicate thing such as you deserves to be well taken care of."

Kira chuckled softly. "I'm not made of glass."

"I know, and that makes you all the more precious. Check." Tousen's horse came close to Kira's king.

Kira stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. Reaching over to move his tower. "Check mate."

"You should be loved, Kira."

Kira looked up at Tousen. "Sir, I don't think..."

"You're an ideal that should be sought after and protected. I admire you, Kira Izuru."

Kira blushed a little, standing up. "I-I should leave."

"Wait. Forgive me, I must've sounded disturbing. I apologize."

"It's alright."

"Please." Tousen stood. "Allow me to walk you back to your quarters."

"W-well, if you insist..." Kira sighed.

The walk back was silent but not uncomfortable. Kira found himself understanding why Shuuhei admired his captain so much, to the point of idolization. From his point of view, Tousen had been wrong in calling him all those things, when it was actually the other way around.

"Umm, here it is. Thank you for walking me over, Captain Tousen."

"It was my pleasure, Kira." Tousen took Kira's hand to kiss his knuckles, much like a gentleman.

"C-captain Tousen..."

"You should be protected, Kira. I will protect you."

Months later in Hueco Mundo, Tousen felt satisfied with his choices and decisions. Kira had remained in Soul Society, much to the chagrin of one Ichimaru Gin. Aizen had not permitted his bringing his subordinate, and Tousen felt glad that his Captain was such a considerate soul. Hueco Mundo would've done no good to Kira, on the contrary, it would corrupt and bring him further into the darkness that came being under the wing of Ichimaru.

No, Kira would remain pure and noble through-out the war, Tousen predicted it that way. So much, that the blonde's gentleness would become delicate and fragile and he would still protect him. After all, pure beings were drawn to one another.

"Have a good night, Lieutenant Kira."

And with that he left. That night, Tousen convinced Aizen not to bring along their Lieutenants and threatened Gin against asking Kira to come with them. Kira was a sweet soul, he wouldn't stand a place such as Hueco Mundo, he had to stay in Soul Society, where his purity would surely be protected.

"Getting interested in my Lieutenant?" Gin asked with a shut-eyed grin.

"Pure souls are drawn to each other." Tousen responded.

"Yes, I agree my Izuru is one of those. But you...I have my doubts."

**END**

This is not one of my best stories, maybe because this was actually a request and the prompt was "chess". But it's a pretty interesting pairing though, methinks.


End file.
